White Chocolate and Bondage
by xosidewinderxo
Summary: Edo has never tried white chocolate before. Hell Kaiser decides this needs to change and goes about making sure that happens.  Victoryshipping. Lime, but no lemon.


This is certainly not the best fic I've ever done, but I got bored last night and wrote this up. Like I said, definitely not my best and its not my favourite, but its something. Idea came from me seeing white chocolate Lindt truffles in Books A Million last night and so this was born. Read and review, my lovelies.

**Warnings**: Mild bondage, as well as some strange, twisted sensuality. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. There would be so much more of this if I did.

* * *

><p>A low grunt escaped from Edo Phoenix's lips as he was slammed roughly against a wall, one hand wrapped about his throat, the other pinning both hands about his head. Escape was out of the question; the lean, powerful body that pressed against his pushed him hard against the wall that he'd been thrown again. This, however, didn't stop him from struggling slightly, arching his slim form forward and throwing his weight to the side. This only earned him a sharp bite from the man who had pinned him there.<p>

Hell Kaiser Marufuji Ryo had a hungry expression painted across his elegant features, oceanic blue eyes gleaming with barely concealed lust. The smaller male that he was currently holding captive was struggling once more, trying to escape. All it was doing was driving Hell Kaiser mad. Lowering his head so that his lips brushed lightly over the pallid flesh of Edo's neck, he sunk his teeth roughly into that alabaster skin, bruising and threatening to break it. A pained moan escaped from the younger male's lips as he pressed his hips to Hell Kaiser's, raising a groan from the taller one. After a moment, hot lips moved to the youth's ear and a soft order was commanded. "Bed."

Releasing his captive, Hell Kaiser stepped back to watch the sway of Edo's hips as the white-clad youth swaggered over to the bed. Edo thought too much of himself, everyone knew that, and eventually, the Hell Kaiser fully intended to break that arrogance. As the youth placed himself onto the bed, the black-clad duelist slipped silently out of his heavy jacket, tossing it carelessly onto a chair. This left him in a form-fitting black shirt that showed off the lean six-pack than ran down his abdomen. Stalking, predator like, over to the bed, he placed himself down at Edo's side and casually handcuffed the youth to the bed, a cold, hungry smile on his lips.

"Is it ever going to be my turn?" Edo's voice was low pitched and smooth, though not quite as deep as Ryo's. There was a tinge of annoyance to it as he shifted to get comfortable, blowing silver hair out of his deep blue eyes. He watched the Hell Kaiser with a hungry, but slightly wary expression as the elder man reached into his pocket and drew something out. It was a small ball, wrapped in a pale gold wrapped that crinkled as he toyed with it. There was a dangerous smirk on that handsome visage as Hell Kaiser leaned casually over the handcuffed male.

Looking amused at the narrowed eyed expression on Edo's face, Hell Kaiser Ryo slowly unwrapped the small gold-encased ball. The warm scent of white chocolate flooded the room, and instantly, Edo's face twisted with disgust. The slender duelist had never liked white chocolate - though only Hell Kaiser knew that he had never actually tried it. As the elder male leaned over him with the small, ivory bit of candy held casually between two fingers, Edo turned his face away, his expression stony. "No, Ryo."

Hell Kaiser chuckled, a soft, sinful noise. "Edo, you've never even tasted it. You ought to give it a try." His voice was weedling, with a seductive inflection to it that sent chills through the younger male. Ryo watched as the youth sunk upper teeth into his lower lip, his face softening slightly. It was hard for Edo to refuse a request or an order when it was given in that tone. Grumbling, he slowly turned his face toward his lover, expression slightly angered. "Come now, Edo. Just try it." Ryo said, with mild mirth trickling into the words.

Slowly, Hell Kaiser extended the hand that held the Lindt truffle to the male's mouth, but when Edo tried to snap at the chocolate, withdrew it sharply while curling his fingers cruelly into the youth's stomach. A whimper escaped from the gray-haired duelist as he cringed away from the pain, though it sent heat flooding through him at the same time. Hell Kaiser's eyes had narrowed to dangerous slits, lips quirked into a deadly smirk that many an opponent had seen and then fallen to. "Only lick it." The words came out in a soft murmur, though the tone was so firm it was an order that Edo simply could not disobey or even dare to fight.

Face twisted with anger and defiance even as he leaned forward, Edo slowly parted his lips and began to trail his tongue over the pro-offered bit of candy. The entire time he held eye contact with the dominant male of their twisted relationship, teasing cruelly and he knew it. The taste upon his lips was exquisite and reminded him, oddly, of Ryo. It was incredibly smooth, just like the Hell Kaiser's voice. Swallowing a bit, he licked at it again, shocked to find that he actually liked it. Amusement flamed up into the Hell Kaiser's deep blue eyes, mirth bubbling up from his chest in the form of a rumbling chuckle.

Slowly, lick by lick, the truffle disappeared into Edo's mouth, who looked as though he quite enjoyed it. The heated expression on Hell Kaiser's face had deepened and the silver-haired youth knew that the elder duelist had enjoyed the show. With only a bit of the truffle left, he leaned his head up, curled his tongue around it, and brought the rest into his mouth. The motion brought a low groan from Ryo, who watched with a hungry expression as Edo suckled at the chocolate before slowly swallowing it. When Hell Kaiser spoke, his voice was a soft murmur, the overlaying rasp that he had attained from too many screams of pain due to the electrodes overriding the normal smooth quality, as it often did when he was aroused. "You liked it. I can tell."

Edo's eyes narrowed at the man as he squirmed in his handcuffs, the lingering remains of the chocolate stained across his lips. Straining slightly toward the black-clad male, he glared, upset and annoyed that Hell Kaiser had fully one-upped him in this game. No matter; he could easily think of three or four foods that Ryo did not like and fully intended to get his revenge soon. Growling under his breath, he once again arched up toward Hell Kaiser, expression a mixture of hunger and anger. "Bastard." He said quietly, still giving that piercing glare at the elder male. "Shut up and kiss me, Kaiser."


End file.
